7 Days to Die
7 Days to Die is an open world, voxel-based, sandbox game that is a unique mash up of First Person Shooter, Survival Horror, Tower Defense, and Role Playing games combining combat, crafting, looting, mining, exploration, and character growth. In the near future where the third World War leaves the Earth in ruins, the worst is yet to come. Nobody knows for sure if it was the radiation, biochemical weapons, or an act of god, but an unknown virus soon transformed the surviving humans into an army of the animated dead, acting as a single-minded being. You play a survivor trapped in the savage zombie-infested world of Navezgane County, Arizona, one of the last true Edens on Earth. Ironically, Navezgane means “Killer of Monsters” to the Apache who have inhabited the land for centuries, and that’s pretty much what you’ll do as you fight to survive and search for the truth. Features *Explore – Huge, unique, and rich environments, offering the freedom to play the game any way you want with many unique biomes. *Craft – Craft and repair weapons, clothes, armor, tools, vehicles, and more with nearly 400 recipes. *Build – Take over a ruin, or build from the ground-up. Design your fortress to include traps and defensive positions to survive the undead – the world is fully destructible and moldable. *Cooperate or Compete – Work together cooperatively to build settlements or work against each other raiding other player’s bases, it’s really up to you in a wasteland where zombies and outlaws rule the land. *Create – Unleash your creativity and build the ultimate world by yourself or with friends. Enjoy unlimited access to nearly 400 in-game items and 1,200 unique building blocks in creative mode. *Improve – Increase your skills in a multitude of active and passive disciplines. 7 Days to Die is the only true survival RPG with nearly 50 multi-tiered skill and perk groups. *Choose – Play the Navezgane campaign world, or dive back in with friends in a randomly-generated world with cities, towns, lakes, mountains, valleys, roads, caves and wilderness locations. The possibilities are infinite with over 300 locations. *Combat – Encounter a wide variety zombie archetypes including special infected with unique behaviors and attacks. *Survive – Experience real hardcore survival mechanics with over 45 buff boosts/ailments along with dynamic cold and hot weather to contend with. *Destroy – Buildings and terrain formations can collapse under their own weight from structural damage or poor building design. *Loot – Scavenge the world for the best guns, weapons, tools, armor, clothing, and vehicle parts which have quality ranges which govern attributes to provide hundreds of thousands of item permutations. *Quest – Find dynamic treasure maps left by survivors and dig for real buried loot. Discover quest notes and complete them for rewards and skill points. *Customize – Create your own character or pick a preset and customize in-game even more with a huge selection of clothing and armor you can craft or loot in the world. *Drive – Enjoy the badass vehicle system where you find all the parts, learn all the recipes and craft and augment your own vehicle. *Farm or Hunt – Plant and grow gardens for sustainable resources or head out into the wilderness and hunt wild animals. Videos 7 Days To Die Alpha More gameplay! Basic Base Building External links *Official site